


500

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Something I did when I hit 500 followers on Tumblr





	500




End file.
